Taken
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: Jack is kidnapped by Carter Verone, who has escaped from prison. What will Brian and the rest of the team do to save him?
1. Chapter 1

On a sunny but breezy Saturday in Los Angeles, 10-year old blonde-haired and blue-eyed Jack O'Conner along with his three friends from school, Max, Damon, and Nicky, decided to hang out at the park where Nicky finds a football lying around.

"Here's a football. How about we play a little two-on-two? It would be great for football tryouts on Monday," Nicky suggested.

"That's a good idea. Me and Damon against you two?" Jack asked pointing to Max and Nicky who then agreed. The four boys then went on to play football (where it is pretty much a tie between the two teams), therefore they didn't notice three men in a car watching them. These three men are revealed to be Carter Verone, and his two thugs, Roberto and Enrique!

Here's O'Conner's kid, boss," Roberto reported to Verone. The latter then went on to look at Jack more closely.

"That is Brian O'Conner's son, all right. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and fast on wheels. Pun intended," Verone observed from watching Jack with an evil smile in his face where wheels is a metaphor for Jack's running skills. "Now, get the boy". Roberto and Enrique got out of the car and continued spying on Jack until he is ready to be grabbed.

After a half-hour later, the four boys decided to stop their football game and they took their time to catch their breaths.

"Jack, you are fast," Max said.

"It's sort of a family talent. I hope I'd be this fast on cars though," Jack expressed his hope of competing in street races along with the other members of his loving family.

"I have to go home," Damon said as he read a text on his cellphone sent by his mother.

"Me too," Max and Nicky both said simultaneously.

"Okay, see you guys!" Jack said his goodbyes as he and his friends go in separate directions on their way back to their homes. Jack is walking casually until he caught sight of Roberto and Enrique behind him. Though the two men are trying to act casual, Jack could tell that they are following him and getting scared, he started running as fast as he can where Roberto and Enrique started chasing after him. He then made his way to another section of the park where he finds a tall tree and decided to climb up to the top which could make a good hiding spot. After climbing up to the top, Jack took out his cellphone and decided to call his father. Both Brian and Jack are as close as a father and son can be, and Jack could always count on his father to protect him no matter what.

"Dad? Daddy?" Jack whispered but breathing heavily.

"Jack? Are you okay, buddy? What's wrong?" Brian asked very concerned as he could tell from Jack's voice is that he is very scared and possibly in danger.

"I'm at the park. There are these two creepy guys chasing me. Help me, I'm scared," Jack continued whispering in his scared voice.

"Okay, hang tight! I'll be right there! What do those two guys look like?" Brian asked.

"They look Latino, both are wearing collared shirts, one is almost bald and has a beard, while the other one has hair and a clean face," Jack described Roberto and Enrique as he can without being seen himself. But then, the tree branch holding Jack began to snap and...

"Aaaah!" Jack screamed as he fell down from the tree. Luckily, he wasn't hurt but his scream got the attention of Roberto and Enrique who spotted him.

"Jack? What's going on? Jack? JACK!" Brian screamed with worry in his voice after he heard Jack's scream, but Jack didn't answer although he could hear Jack's screams as he is being roughly grabbed by both Roberto and Enrique who then dragged him back to their car with Verone.

"Here, this'll knock him out!" Verone said pouring some chloroform in a handkerchief. Enrique took it and holded it close to Jack's nose and the boy finally passed out while Roberto got in the driver's seat and drove off as fast as he can.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian sped up to the park as fast as he can on his Skyline in hopes there is a chance he could rescue his son from the two men he described. As soon as he arrived, he looked all over the now-empty park and started screaming for Jack.

"JACK! JACK! Are you here?!" Brian continued screaming now getting really worried. After searching for a half-hour, he eventually got to the section of the park where Jack was. As he looked around, he spotted two things on the ground under the tree where Jack climbed and hid. One of them is his cellphone while the other is Jack's most prized possession that he never goes anywhere without: his lucky keychain! His "lucky keychain" consists of a blue tag with Jack's name on it, the key to the house, and a photo of the entire Toretto crew/family. Brian remembered that it was the family photo that made Jack consider the keychain as lucky. As he looked at himself and Jack in the photo, a tear streamed down his face, but then quickly wiped it off. _Come on! Jack wouldn't want to see you crying. He'd want you to take action! Don't worry, Jack. I will find you and bring you back home where you belong! _Brian thought to himself.

He then started scanning all over the park again to look for clues that could contribute in finding Jack and like any guy who knows everything about cars, he spotted one: a set of tire tracks. He could tell that whoever drove the car that set off those tracks drove off in a hurry, but sadly, couldn't tell the model of the car that was driving. He decided to take pictures of the tracks with his cellphone to look at later. Fifteen minutes later, Brian arrived home in order to break the bad news to the others where he finds Mia preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey, Brian," Mia greeted her husband as she kissed him. "Have you seen Jack? He's later than usual, isn't he?"

"Mia...," Brian started telling her with a worried look on his face and then showed her Jack's cellphone and keychain. Mia started to catch on and asked him in a very serious tone, "Brian, what happened?".

"I think Jack has been kidnapped," Brian explained. "I got a call from him earlier. He said there were two guys chasing him and pretty soon, I lost contact with him...," Brian continued until he and Mia heard the front door open and close. Nervous, Brian managed to get his gun from the kitchen drawer and moved slowly towards the living room with Mia following closely behind him. They then jumped in surprise, but then calmed down once they realized who it was: Dom and Letty!

"Jesus, Brian! What the hell?" Dom asked frantically as he and Letty were almost killed by a gunshot. Mia then started sobbing in Brian's chest as he tries to comfort her.

"What happened?" Letty asked as she obviously knows something is wrong from her sister-in-law's sobbing.

"Jack's been kidnapped, guys," Mia said in between tears while Brian just paced around with his hand covering his eyes.

"I got a call from Jack earlier from the park. He told me there were these two guys chasing after him and I lost contact with him. I went to the park to look for him, but it was too late," Brian explained repeating what he told Mia earlier. Dom finally understood and feeling depressed himself, goes to hug Mia in order to comfort her some more. Brian then grabbed his gun and his set of keys and started heading out.

"Where are you going, Brian?" Dom asked.

"To go find my son, Dom," Brian said as he kept on going, but Dom managed to stop him by touching him on the shoulder. "Let me go, Dom!"

"Brian, there is no use in finding Jack alone," Dom advised to his brother-in-law.

"Dom, please let me do this alone. I thought we were done putting you all in trouble," Brian said trying to reason with him.

"That's exactly what I said once we found out Letty was alive. But, you insisted on helping me to get her back and I know why you did that. We're family, Brian, and we are a lot stronger together. We're going to get the team together and we will stop at nothing to find Jack. I promise you, Brian. Nobody messes with my nephew nor the rest of my family," Dom said to which Brian realizes he is right and nods his head in agreement.


End file.
